The Trials of Love
by General of the BVB Army
Summary: This is the sequel to Macey's 1st Love. If you want to read this read the other one first. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, my wonderful readers! I'm baaaack! Did you miss me? Well anyways, I got several reviews telling me to make a sequel. I didn't want to make you guys wait, so here it is! Enjoy!**

**Macey POV**

"… And then, I just laid down and cried." I was explaining what happened with Collin to Bex, Cammie, and Liz.

"I'm sorry, Macey. You're experiencing your first heartbreak. I remember when Josh and I broke up. But, then I met Zach, and he was confusing. But, then we ended up going out. What I'm trying to say is, everything happens for a reason. This will make you stronger. And, in the end you'll be happy." Cammie always knew what to say.

"Thanks, Cammie. You give the best advice. But, back to the main question. What am I going to do?" I said, wiping away the tears that were falling down my face.

"I know this is going to sound really corny, but I'm going to say it anyways. You should listen to your heart. Listen to what it has to say." Liz said, in her soft, southern drawl.

"Wait a minute. I'll be right back. I think I know a way to see what really happened." Bex said, getting up with a determined look on her face, and running out of the room.

I looked at Cammie and Liz with a confused look on my face, and they just shrugged. Apparently, they didn't know what she was talking about. About ten minutes later, Bex came bursting into the room, holding a video tape.

"Now I know what you were talking about." Cammie said, and got up to help Bex with the VCR.

They put the tape in and pressed play. A few seconds later, an image popped up on the screen. It was Collin, pacing outside, muttering to himself. Then ,suddenly, the girl that kissed Collin came up to him, and started talking. A few minutes later, it looked like she heard something, and she grabbed his shirt, and pulled him down to her height, and started kissing him. He looked surprised, and he tried to pull away, but she wouldn't let go. Then I came in, and pulled them apart, and then started kicking the crap out of Collin.

Liz shut off the TV.

"I don't think Collin was cheating on you." Bex said, looking pleased with herself.

"No, I don't think he did either. I need to go and talk to him."

"Macey." I looked back at Cammie, because she's the one who spoke. "Good luck."

"Thanks."

I fled the room, and ran to the boy's wing. When I got to the Collin's room, I knocked on the door rapidly. Then Zach opened the door, and got a surprised look.

"Hey, Zach. Where's Collin?" I asked, and he pointed inside the room.

I pushed past him, and said thanks. When I got in the room I saw Collin, lying in very much the same position I was in, after he left. When he saw me, he sat up, wiped his eyes, and opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off.

"I need to talk to you." He nodded, and I pushed past Zach, again, with Collin following behind me. Poor Zach. He must think that I'm crazy.

Finally, I found one of my favorite passageways, and slipped in. I went a little ways, and turned back, and saw Collin, who looked like he was in a daze.

"I saw a video. It was from yesterday. I saw the girl kiss you. But, I need to know something. Did you plan that? And, if you didn't what was the surprise?"

"Of course I didn't plan that. And, the surprise was that, I was going to tell you that I love you." He said, smiling.

I smiled too, and rushed over to him. I jumped into his arms, and he took me willingly. We just stood like that for a couple minutes. But, then he pulled back to look at me.

"I do have another surprise for you." I raised one of my eyebrows, and he chuckled softly.

He let go of me, and reached into his pocket, and pulled out a box. The kind of box that you put jewelry in. He handed it over to me, and when I opened it, I gasped. It was a gold locket. When you opened it, there was a picture of me and Collin on our first date.

"Do you like it?" He asked, softly. I nodded and he said, "Look on the back."

I did, and there were the words, 'I will love you, always.' Tears started spilling from my eyes.

"I love it, Collin. And I love you." He smiled, and we both leaned in.

Our lips touched, and it was such an amazing feeling. This was the best I had felt in days.

**A/N: Hey! Hope you enjoyed it! Against my wishes, my best friend Autumn got me a Christmas present. But, it was awesome! It's a Greyson Chance CD. Today was the last day of school, so now I have plenty of time to update.** **And, then tomorrow me, Autumn, and Faith are going to a movie, instead of Winter Formal. Well, hope you have good weeks. PEACE, LOVE, JELLY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, my wonderful readers! Didn't get a lot of reviews last chapter, so that made me sad. This is my Christmas present to you, so if you want to give me a present, REVIEW!**

**Macey POV**

_RRIIIIINNNNGGG!_ My cell phone started ringing. I looked at the caller ID, and saw the word 'Mom' on the screen. I groaned and pressed the answer button.

"Hey, Mom." I said, unhappily. I hate it when my mother called.

"Hello, Macey. I saw on the news that you are dating a boy." She said, like it was a disease.

"Yes, Mother, I am dating a boy. He's staying here at the Gallagher Academy with the rest of his school. His name is Collin Jessup, he is very smart, nice, etc." I didn't like where this was going.

"Yes, so it seems. But, your father and I need to meet this boy. We have sent plane tickets for you and Collin. Your flight leaves tonight. We have already cleared it with your teachers. I will see you soon. Goodbye." She just hung up on me!

"What was all that about?" Cammie asked, seeming curious.

"Nothing good." When they all stared at me in confusion, I continued, "My parents want to meet Collin."

They just stared at me with looks of horror on their faces. "My flight leaves tonight. I guess I better start packing." I stood up, and grabbed a suitcase from my closet.

I finished packing about an hour later, and went to tell Collin. I knocked on his door, and he answered it.

"Hey, Mace. What's up?" He said, closing the door behind him.

"My parents want to meet you. They sent plane tickets, and the plane leaves tonight at 5:00. You need to start packing. I'm going to go, and get the tickets." I said, getting straight to the point.

"Okay. I'll see you later. Wait, what time do we need to leave?" He asked, looking nervous.

"Around 3:30." I said, and he nodded, kissed my cheek, and went back to his room.

I groaned. This was going to be a long night.

**On the plane**

"Wow. I've never been in 1st class before." Collin said, looking pleased.

I just laughed, and took his hand in mine. He looked over at me, and smiled.

"Okay. You're going to meet my parents. There is a lot of stuff we need to go over. First, there is..."

**Actually meeting the parents**

We were sitting in the living room, waiting for my parents to get here. I was sweating buckets, and I was looking around nervously. Suddenly, I felt a hand wrap around mine. I looked over at Collin, who was smiling reassuringly.

"Macey, stop worrying. Everything is going to be fine." He leaned over, and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. I smiled, took a deep breath, and nodded.

Just then my parents walked in.

"Hello, Macey. I assume that this is Collin." My father said, holding out his hand, for Collin to shake.

We both stood up, and Collin walked over to them, and shook my dad's hand.

"Nice to meet you, sir. I'm Collin Jessup." He said, with a smile on his face.

"Vice-President McHenry. Nice to meet you, as well. You seem like a nice boy." He said, with a smile of his own.

"Thank you. And you must be Mrs. McHenry." He said, offering his hand to my mother. She shook it, warily.

"Charmed, I'm sure. So, Collin. What school do you go to?" Here comes the interrogation.

"Blackthorne Institute. But, this semester our school is staying at the Gallagher Academy." He said, being the perfect boyfriend.

"What would you like to be when you grow up?" Oh gosh. We didn't go over this one!

"I want to be a journalist." Wow, where did _that_ come from?

"Interesting. What is your grade point average?" Why must my mother make my life difficult?

"4.0."

I'm going to just skip to the end, to save you the headache that my mother inflicts upon people. Needless to say, it went great. My parents loved Collin, and were very impressed with him. They walked out of the room, and it was just me and Collin.

"Journalist?" I asked, raising one of my eyebrows.

"It's what I wanted to be before I went to Blackthorne." He answered, simply.

"Well, the important thing is that my parents loved you." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"What about you? Do you love me?" He asked, raising one eyebrow like I did, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"You know I do. I love you, very much." I said, and he laughed.

"I love you, too."

We both leaned in, and our lips touched, and there was nowhere I would have rather been.

**A/N: Hey! That was how I always pictured her parents. Let me know if he actually didn't become vice-president, because I haven't read the next book yet, and I forgot if it said it in Don't Judge A Girl By Her Cover. Again, merry Christmas. PEACE!**


	3. OC CONTEST

**IMPORTANT!**

**Hello, my friends! I need TWO OCs for the next couple of chapters. One boy and one girl. I will set up the format below and I would like you to leave your OC in a review.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**Specifics:**

**Other:**

**Thanks for your various OCs! The next chapter shall be up by Thursday, so keep em' coming!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for the late update. I've been really busy lately. Hope this chapter makes up for it! **

We were still in Washington D.C. and Collin and I were wandering around the National Mall aimlessly. We were leaving tomorrow so we were trying to spend as much time wandering as possible. And then my stomach rumbled. Collin laughed and I smiled at his laugh.

"Hungry?" He asked, sarcastically, still smiling. I nodded. "I'm hungry too. I'll go and get us a couple of peices of pizza."

"'Kay. Don't be long." I said, and he let go of my hand and went off in search of a pizza stand. Then, I sat down on a nearby bench.

"Hey. My name's River Snowz. What's yours?" I heard a suave voice behind me say.

I turned around and saw a good-looking boy about my age. He was dressed in a punk outfit and he had a guitar case on his back. He had black hair, skater style, and he had chocolate brown streaks and he had chocolate brown eyes with gold-flecks. He was tall and lanky and he had full, pink lips and a brooding look on his face. He also had a world-class tan.

"Macey McHenry. You wanna sit down?" I asked, and he came over, took the guitar case off his back, and sat down.

"You play guitar?" I asked.

"Yeah. Acoustic. I also play the drums, sing, and all that chiz." He said and I cocked my eyebrows.

"Chiz? What is that?" I was very curious.

"I think it's a German sausage. I'm not sure though. Wait, did you say your name was Macey McHenry?" I nodded.

"Aren't you the VP's daughter?" He asked.

"Yeah. Just please don't make a big deal about it. I'm so _sick_ of everybody pretending to like me just because I'm the vice-president's daughter!" I said, exasperatedly.

"I was planning on it. I know how you feel. I'm the govener of Georgia's son. It's really jank being a child of power." I looked over at him and he was looking at me sympathetically.

"I know! And I hate having to put on this act whenever I'm with my parents publically. It's like the _real_ me just isn't good enough!" I said, my voice rising.

"Exactly! I have to go out with the most riduculous girls because in the words of my parents, 'They can help with the campaign.' Can you believe it? It's like my happiness just isn't important to them!"

"I know! When my dad was campaigning, they almost forced me to go out with Preston Winters! He sickens me!" I shuddered at the thought of Preston.

"Yeah. He's pretty weird looking. I mean what seventeen year old boy wears a tux of his own free will? And his tuxes don't even fit! For one, he doesn't even look seventeen!" That is very true.

"You so get me! Do you have to wear really uncomfortable clothes when you're aout with your parents?" I asked, gettin worked up.

"Yeah. I have to wear tuxes by force. Trust me when I say that tuxes are horrible!"

"I beleive you. I have to wear pumps! Those things make my feet hurt like crap!"

"Hey, Mace- Who's this?" Collin asked, coming up with two slices of pizza

"Hey, Collin! This is River. River, this is my boyfriend, Collin." I said, scooting over closer to River and patting the seat next to me. He sat and handed me one of tthe peices to me. I looked over at River and he looked disappointed.

"Nice to meet you, River." Collin said, and reached over to shake his hand. They shook once and then went back to their original positions.

"Nice to meet you, too. Hey, Macey, are you going to be at the State Dinner?" River asked.

"Yeah." I said, chewing my pizza.

"Cool. I'll see you then. Bye." The State Dinner is tonight. Of course, my mom wouldn't let me skip out.

"He seems cool." Collin said, stuffing his mouth with pizza.

"Collin. Chew and remember to breathe! And yeah he is cool." Collin never slows down when it comes to food.

"But it's so good!" He complained, his mouth still stuffed. I just laughed and wiped some grease off his chin.

**A/N: Hey! Hope you enjoyed it! GallagherGirl2, thanks for the OC. Sorry I put acoustic guitar but I have an idea for it in the future. And Preppyemogirl, thanks for the idea! Well, until next time! PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey, hey, hey! What's up, you guys? This is going to be the State Dinner chapter! I'm not exactly sure if this is how it works seeing as how, I've never been to a State Dinner but I'm going to do my best! Hope you enjoy!**

We had just arrived at the State Dinner and I was already ready to scream. I was wearing a very uncomfortable red dress **(link on my profile)** and I probably looked like an idiot, while Collin looked like a male model in his classic-tux.

"Hello, and welcome to the red carpet at the State Dinner!" An overly-perky news-lady said, as Collin and I were walking up.

"And look at who's joining us tonight! It's Macey McHenry and her now-confirmed boyfriend! Hi, Macey. Nice to see you!" She said walking over to us.

"Hi. Nice to see you, too!" I said, putting on my 'good girl' cover. As I did, Collin looked at me weirdly.

"So, we've all heard about your new boyfriend! But we don't know his name or anything about him. Can you tell us something?" She asked, excitedly. I gestured for Collin to say something.

"My name is Collin Jessup. My school is staying a semester at the Gallagher Academy." He said, and the news-lady smiled.

"That's wonderful! So how did you two lovebirds meet?"

"Our friends introduced us. You see, they're all dating so I guess that they were kind of sorry for us and decided to introduce us." I said, and she clapped her perfectly manicured hands.

"That's so sweet! Well, thanks for talking with me! I hope to see you again!" She said, and went to go and interview somebody else.

"Is it like that all the time?" Collin asked, incredulously.

"Yep. That's why it's important to surround yourself with people who will keep you from exploding." I said, and he laughed and put his arm around my waist.

"Hey, guys! Nice to see you again." I heard a familiar voice behind me say. We turned around and saw River and a girl who looked a lot like him walking up to us.

"Hey, River! Who's this?" I said, gesturing to the girl beside him. She had the same black hair with chocolate streaks, the same chocolate eyes with golden flecks, the same tan skin, the same lips, and long eyelashes. The only differences was that she didn't have a brooding look and she had a purple highlight. She was kind of tall and looked very athletic.

"This is my twin sister, Tari. Tari this is Macey and her boyfriend, Collin." He said, gesturing to us.

"Hi. Nice to meet you. River's told me a lot about you." She said, and River blushed. We shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, too. River didn't tell me he had a sister." I said, and he blushed some more.

"Yeah. He normally doesn't. So how did you two meet?" She asked, and I explained once again.

"That's really cool! So where do you go to school?" She asked, and the boys went off to the side to talk.

"The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. Where do you go to school?" I asked, and she looked surprised.

"Starting on Monday, the Gallagher Academy!" She said, and it was my turn to be surprised.

"Really? You know that it's a-"

"School for spies? Yeah. I'm going to be on the CoveOps track. What about you?" She asked.

"CoveOps. River has been going to the Blackethorne Institute but he didn't start out this semester. He's going to come with me to the GA on Sunday." She said, excitedly. This was great!

"Cool! You're going to love the GA! I can introduce you to the best spies at the school. My three best friends, Cammie, Bex, and Liz. Cammie and Bex are on the CoveOps track and Liz is on the R & A track. You're going to love them." I looked over at the boys and Collin was making gestures like a grappling hook. River was shaking his head so they were probably arguing about parachuting or grappling.

We laughed and walked over to them.

**A/N: Hey! That was just the red carpet! Are you excited about the actual dinner? I know I am! So remember to review and River and/or Collin will come and kiss you and the cheek and if it's Collin, Macey will not kick the crap out of you! :D PEACE, LOVE, SPONGEBOB!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey, my peoples! Sorry for the super late update, but I 've been sad lately. Don't ask about it, for I am still not ready to talk about it. Anyways, I've really gotten into the show House of Anubis, and now I can't help but picture Collin as Jerome, and Macey as Mara! It's disturbing! ENJOY!**

"Okay, Macey. Now I understand why you're always in a bad mood when you find out about events." Collin said, as we were walking around the ballroom... type... thing.

"Yep. Thanks for coming! I swear, if you hadn't have come with me, my head probably would've exploded." I said, turning around to face him.

"Uh-huh. I think I might explode, anyways. I think I need anti-exploding medicine." He said, and I laughed. He smiled, and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and rested my head on his chest.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear.

I smiled, and said, "I love you, too. You know you don't have to tell me all the time. I like it when you do, but you don't ha-"

"I like telling you that I love you. I also like to tell you that you're the most beautiful, wonderful, perfect girl in the world." He said, pulling me closer.

"_I_ like to tell _you_ that you're the handsomest, sweetest, perfect boyfriend in the world." I said, and we pulled back.

We leaned in, and our lips touched. We pulled each other closer, and kissed for about seconds when we heard a throat clearing behind us. We pulled apart, and looked over to see my mom, and dad standing there. My dad was forcing a smile, and my mom was just flat-out glaring. Me and Collin realized that we were still holding each other, and we pulled apart blushing.

"Macey, I need to make a speech, and we need you and Collin to come up now, because he saw us kissing. My dad has done that a couple of times.

"Okay. Come on, Collin." I said, taking his hand, and intertwining our fingers. My mom was still glaring, but this time at our hands.

We walked up the steps, and onto stage, and my father started talking. "Hello, everyone. I hope you're enjoying yourselves..." Blah, blah, blah, nothing important. I swear, I almost passed out on Collin's shoulder. What was funny is that Collin was almost asleep, too. "Thank you for coming." My father finally finshed, and we walked off the stage.

"Hey, guys! Macey, you do know that you almost fell asleep in the middle of your dad's speech right?" River asked, coming up behind a groggy me and Collin, with a happy Tari.

"Of course I know that!" I exclaimed as best I could, and we turned around to face them.

"Whoa, chillax." He said, holding his hands up in surrender.

"It's okay. And, dude, you need to start using some _real _words." I said, and we all started laughing.

"Well, chillax is a mixture of two real words, chiz is some sort of food, and I have no idea about jank, but River will be River." Tari said, ticking the words off on her fingers.

"Yeah. So, River, what are some words of your's that are not real?" I asked, and he thought.

"I say crappith. But, those are pretty much it." He said, and me, Collin, and Tari sighed.

"You know, you should make your own dictionary. And, every time you come up with a new word you can add it, and the rest of us wan't be totally lost." Collin suggested, and we all laughed some more.

"I probably should. And, parachuting is way better than grappling!" Collin started shaking his head.

"No way. Grappling is way better!" And, they resumed their previous argument on grappling vs. parachute. This time me and Tari joined in.

"I'm going to have to agree with Collin. I've never grappled before but it looks seriously awesome! Do they teach that at the Gallagher Acadamy?" Tari said.

"Yeah. But I'm agreeing with River. Parachuting is way cooler than grappling! They also teach parachuting at the Gallagher Acadamy." I said, and Tari grimaced.

"Thank you! Oh, I remembered another word! Wazz! I have absolutely no idea what it means. It actually has a couple of meanings. Like, are you joking, or I have to use the bathroom." River said, looking pleased with himself. We all started laughing hysterically, and people started giving us strange looks.

"You are a man of many made-up words!" I said, when I finally calmed down enough to speak. They all nodded, and wiped away the tears forming in their eyes.

Then we all calmed down, and started making nomal conversation, such as Collin saying how glad he was that he wasn't a child of power, and River informing us on more of his made-up words. Then, we went on to our favorite things.

"Okay... Favorite band?" I asked, as we were thinking.

"Big Time Rush." Tari.

"Paramore." Collin.

"Green Day." River.

"Green Day." Me. It was weird how much me and River had in common. It was Collin's turn to ask a question.

"Favorite book?" Collin.

"The Last Olympian." Me.

"The Battle of the Labyrinth." River.

"The Thief Lord." Collin.

"The Last Song." Tari.

We went on like that for a while, and me and River discovered that we had a lot in common. And not just little things, bigger things too. We both had powerful parents, but the same could be said about Tari. We both had the same politacal views, and we just connected on a deep level. When we finally left the Dinner, I noticed that Collin had been quiet, and was looking at the ground.

"Hey, Collin?" He didn't look up, so I said, "Collin, look at me." He looked up at me, with sad, and worried eyes.

"Yeah?" He asked, half-heartedly.

"You've been really quiet. What's wrong?" I asked, feeling really concerned for him.

"Nothing. It's nothing." I knew him well enough to know that he was lying, but I could tell he was't ready to talk about it, so I let it go.

**No POV (3rd person)**

As he dialed the all to familiar into his cell phone, he smiled. But not out of happiness... a vicious smile, that could have scared anybody who saw it.

"Hey. It's me." He said, when the person on the other end finally answered.

"Hey. Is step one almost complete?"

"Not _almost_. It _is_ complete."

He hung up the phone, and smiled again. This was going to be a complete success.

**A/N: DUN, DUN, DUNNNNNNNN! Oh, my gosh! Major cliffhanger here. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am so excited that I finally got to write this chapter. Well, LATER!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey, peoples! Wazzup? Sorry, that I haven't updated in so long, but I've been swamped  
with this thing called Study Isand that my teachers are forcing my class to do. I still have a bunch of stuff to do on it. But, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Macey POV**

"Okay, Collin... What's wrong? You've barely spoken to me, since we got back from D.C. Did I say something to upset you? Did I _do_ something? Come on, talk to me!" I said, as we were walking to dinner. The chef was making fetticini alfredo. It was Italian night.

"Nothing's wrong!" He snapped at me, and I stopped, and stared at him, with a hurt look on my face. His eyes softened when he saw my face, and opened his mouth to say something. I stopped him, before he could say anything.

"No. It's okay. If you don't want to talk about it, it's perfectly okay with me. Just come and find me when you're in a better mood, or ready to talk about it." I said, acid apparent in my tone, and walked to the table, leaving him behind me, looking upset. I sat between River, who had come back with us, and Liz.

"Hey, Macey! What's wrong?" Tari asked me, as she sat down on the other side of River. Collin still hadn't shown up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. So, Tari, who are your roommates?" I asked, wanting to turn the attention away from me.

"Anna Fetterman, and Tina Walters. They're nice, but they talk _all the time_. It's kind of annoying." She said, looking over at them. We all laughed.

"I know. Tina is the daughter of a gossip columnist, and Anna... I really don't know about her. Hi, my name's Cammie." She said, holding out her hand. The rest of them introduced themselves.

"So, River who are your roommates?" Zach asked.

"Dude named Drake, and dude named Nick. They're pretty nice, but very weird. Nick collects his toenails in a jar." He said, shuddering.

"Really?" I asked, laughing.

"No. I just said that to wazz you guys." He said, and everyone except me and Tari looked at him quizzically.

"Dont' ask. Long story." I said, holding up my hand. We all laughed, and I momentarily forgot about Collin.

**Collin POV**

"... Just come and find me, when you're in a better mood, or ready to talk about it." Macey said, acid in her tone, and she walked off to sit at our table, between River and Liz.

I was sure that I looked hurt, and upset, but I knew that I had no reason to be. Macey was the one who should be hurt, and upset. I wasn't talking to her, and I knew that that wasn't right. She didn't do anything. In fact, I don't even know why I'm upset. I'm pretty sure it has something to do with the fact that, Macey and River were getting close. Way to close for my liking.

I just stood there for a couple of minutes, confused. Then, I sighed, and headed to my room, because I had lost my appetite. I sat down on my bed, and put my head in my hands. I was way too confused. I love Macey, and I want her to be happy, but I just can't _stand_ the fact that she's being happy with River.

I mulled this over, for a while, when I heard voices outside my door. I sat up, and the guys walked in.

"Hey, bro. Why weren't you at dinner?" Zach asked.

"I wasn't hungry." I said, and they got surprised looks on their faces.

"Okaaaay. We need to find a bomb-shelter." Zach said, and they all nodded.

"And, why is that?" I asked, a small smile playing on my lips.

"Because it's a sign of the apocalypse! Next thing you know, Zach will stop smirking all the time, Grant will stop being an idiot, and I'll stop doing extra-credit assignments!" Jonas said.

"Yea- Hey!" Grant said, and I let out a small chuckle.

"Come on, Grant. You know it's true!" Zach said, and Grant mocked punched him in the shoulder.

"Guys, I need to talk to you about something." I said, and they looked over at me, gesturing for me to go on, "I think I'm jealous."

"Of who?" They asked, curiously.

"River."

**A/N: Vaguely cliffhanger. So, i'm starting up a new story called Gallagher Girls Truth and Dare, so read that! And, I'm getting a disappointingly low amount of reviews. I know I said that I wasn't asking for reviews, but I LIVE off of reviews! SO REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey, peoples! Sorry I haven't updated in so long but hopefully it won't take me as long to update from now on. ENJOY!**

**Macey POV**

"Okay, Macey; something's wrong. What is it?" Cammie asked as we were walking back to our room.

"Nothing. What makes you think that something's wrong?" I said, lying through my teeth.

"Well, there's the fact that Collin didn't come to dinner and every time we mentioned him you pretended that you didn't hear us. What's wrong?" Liz stated.

"Crap! You guys know me to well." I took a deep breath and started, "I think something's wrong with Collin. He didn't talk to me at all on the way home from D.C. and when I asked him about it, he got mad at me! I just don't know what his problem is." I sighed, thinking back to earlier.

"Well, when did this start?" Bex asked, sounding concerned.

"Right after the dinner party. But what does that have- Oh." I cut myself off.

"Yep. Collin is... _jealous_!"

"DUN, DUN, DUNNNN!" They all said at the same time. I laughed, but stop after realizing what had just happened.

We had just realized that _Collin_ was jealous of _River_! I mean had the world gone mad?

"Should I go and talk to him?" I asked, when we entered the Hall of History.

"Nope. He's coming to talk to you. Look." Liz pointed down the hall where Collin was approaching us rapidly.

"Hey, Macey? Can I talk to you?" He asked, when he finally got to us.

"Sure. You guys can go on. I'll meet you back in the room."

"But-" They stopped when I gave them 'the look'. "Okay, we're going." They said glumly. They walked through the hall and rounded the corner.

"Okay. So you're ready to talk about it?" I inquired, crossing my arms and staring intently at him.

"Yeah. First, I wanna say that I am _so_ sorry! I was a huge jerk and I know that I had no right to be."

"It's okay. I forgive you."

"Thanks. And I'm..."

"Jealous? Why? You don't have a reason to be." He looked very surprised; probably because I'd figured it out.

"Uh, yeah. You and River are getting really close. Way to close for my liking, to be honest." He said, running his hand through his hair.

"Well, I'm friends with Zach, Grant, and Jonas and it never bothers you when we hang out. Why River?" I asked, shaking him a little.

"Because they're my best friends, who have girlfriends. River has neither my friendship nor a girlfriend."

"Give him a chance, Collin. He's really nice and you could be _great_ friends! Please, for me?" I said, giving him the puppy-dog eyes.

"Ah, come on! You know I can't resist the puppy-dog eyes!" He groaned.

"Please, for me?" I asked, yet again. This time he gave in. He nodded and draped his arm around my shoulder.

"Okay, fine. For you." I kissed his cheek.

Then we heard a chorus of, "Awwwww!" We looked down the hall and saw Cammie, Bex, and Liz looking around the corner.

"Come on! Is there _no_ privacy?" I exclaimed. They shook their heads, laughing.

"I gotta go. Bye, Collin. Love you." I kissed his cheek again.

"Love you, too." I could feel his eyes on my back as I walked towards my very nosy best friends.

**Stranger POV (no guessing who it is)**

I watched them with a scowl on my face. According to my boss, she's the most important thing to him. And if I have to use her to get to him, that's exactly what I'm going to do.

**A/N: DUN, DUN, DUNNNNNNN! Again no guessing who it is! It will be revealed soon enough.**

**Macey: I swear if you kill me off, I **_**will**_** haunt you!**

**Me: Ah, SHUT UP! You'll find out soon enough.**

**River: Where are the snacks around here?**

**Tari: Do you ever think of anything besides food?**

**River: Sometimes.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey! Sorry that I haven't updated in so long, but I have a couple of reasons. First, I've had Common Assessments like all week. Second, I have writer's block. Third, I'm in pain! I got a tighter wire on my braces and it hurts like crap! I refuse to take any pain medication; feel free to ask why. So, sorry if this chapter is crappy.**

**Macey POV**

I fell asleep, contentedly last night. But the next morning, I was woken up way too early for my liking. Especially since it was _Saturday_!

"Come on, Macey! Get up! We need to talk!" I heard a masculine voice say. _Collin's_ voice.

"Collin, I swear if you don't let me sleep I will kill you in the most _painful_ way that I can think of." I mumbled into my pillow. He just continued to shake me.

"I'm sorry, Macey, but you drove me to this." He stopped shaking me, but a couple of seconds later, he jumped on my back. He succeeded in waking me up and just about making my eyes pop out of my head.

"Okay, I'm awake! Just get off!" He did and moved to the bottom of my bed. I turned over on my back and looked around the room for my friends.

They were standing by Cammie's bed, laughing at the sight of me and Collin.

"Thanks a lot, guys." I said, sarcastically.

"You're welcome." Liz said, either choosing to ignore my sarcasm or she just didn't pick up on it.

"Come on, Macey! I need to talk to you!" Collin started to bounce.

I made no move to get up and he just sighed. He got off of the bed and walked around to stand by my head. He grabbed my arm and dragged me onto the floor.

"I should've seen that coming." I grumbled. He nodded and continued to drag me across the floor.

My so-called 'friends' were just standing to the side, trying to contain their laughter. When we got to the middle of the room, Collin picked me up and swung me over his shoulder.

"Let go, Collin! I want to go back to sleep!" I screeched, pounding on his back.

He didn't even flinch. He walked out of the already open door and down the hall, me still screaming at him to put me down. We got a couple of weirded-out stares from our classmates who were already up.

He continued down the hall and eventually got to our special secret passageway. He opened it with one hand, which was quite a feat, considering it always took me two hands. He walked down a good ways before he finally put me down.

"Okay, Collin. Why did you drag me all the way down here when I could be sleeping?" I yelled, angrily.

"Macey, I know you're not going to want to hear this, but…"

"But, what?" I said, a little calmer.

"I heard River talking on the phone with someone and they were talking about hurting you. Do you even believe me?" He asked, hurriedly.

"No, I don't! I can't believe that you would make up such an insane lie _just _to get me to stop hanging out with River! I can't believe _you_! I'm your girlfriend; you should trust me!" I screamed in angry outbursts.

"I'm not lying, Macey! I swear that I'm not! Please, you have to believe me!" He pleaded. How pathetic.

"You know, Collin, if you're going to lie to me about something this big, then maybe we shouldn't be going out." I stated. The words hurt me, but we should be honest with each other!

"Macey, I'm not lying… Please." He had tears running down his face, as did I.

I shook my head and ran as fast as I could back to the entrance, out into the hallway, and back into my room. Cammie, Bex, and Liz weren't there, which was fine with me. I just wanted to be alone.

I sank down to the floor, the salty tears stinging my face. Why did our relationship have to be so hard? A couple of hours passed and Cammie, Bex, and Liz didn't come back. I kept myself busy with a CoveOps report that was due on Monday, but when I got finished with that I had nothing else to do.

I eventually got worried and went to look for them. I checked our secret passageway that we use for the purposes of sneaking out. I went about halfway before I heard muffled cries coming from my right.

I knocked on the wall and it made a funny, hollow sound. I felt around and found a crack. I swung the door open and saw Cammie, Bex, and Liz duct-taped and tied in the middle of the room. They saw me and started shaking their heads violently.

I ran over to them and ripped the duct-tape from their mouths.

"Guys, what's going on?"

"Macey, you have to get out of here! Go and get help; we'll be fine! Go-" Cammie started to say, but was cut off by a chuckle from behind us.

"Well, well, well… What do we have here? Looks like I didn't have to come to you; you came to me." I turned around and saw River standing there, holding rope and more duct-tape. It instantly clicked, against my will.

"Collin was right. Why are you doing this?" I asked, my voice way more confidant than I felt.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm using you four to get to Zach, Grant, Jonas, and Collin. As long as I have you girls, they'll do anything that I want." We all glared at him; he didn't stop smirking.

"Who are you working for?" Bex asked, her voice strong.

"The C.O.C of course." He held up a small gun, that I recognized as a tranquilizer gun, and aimed it at me.

I was to stunned to move, even as he pulled the trigger. My consciousness started to fade and the last things that I was aware of, were my friends screaming my name and my hands being tied.

**A/N: Hey! Major cliffhanger here! I know that some of you knew that River was going to be the dude, but I told you that I didn't want you to guess, so thanks for not guessing! PEACE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey! This story is coming to a close and so ends the Macey series. *tears* This is going to be the last chapter, so READ THE STUFF AT THE BOTTOM!**

**Macey POV**

I woke up a little bit later, feeling groggy and like I _really_ needed a shower. When I fully regained consciousness, I remembered where I was, but not until I felt the tape across my mouth and the rope tying me down. I looked beside me and saw Liz, Cammie, and Bex struggling to get out.

They looked over at me and saw that I was awake and started trying to talk. All I could make out was, "Umph, Mashey, e hash u et phout of hewr." Cammie tried to say.

"Well, look who's awake. So, you four having fun?" A voice from behind me asked. I looked over my shoulder, only to see River standing there, with that same cold smirk on his face that he had on before I passed out.

I tried to tell him off through the bandages, but it didn't work, obviously. He left the room, leaving us alone again. Suddenly, my spy instincts kicked in. I started moving my hands around to try to loosen the ropes a little bit. Liz, Cammie, and Bex followed suit and, twenty-five minutes and eight sore wrists later, our hands were free.

I reached up to my mouth and pulled the duct-tape off as fast as I could, barely even registering the pain. The rest of them did the same, except for Liz, who tried to pull it off slowly. Eventually, Bex just reached over and ripped the tape off, clapping her hand over Liz's mouth so she wouldn't scream.

"Okay. Now to work on our feet." Bex said, her voice sounding hoarse. After a while, we got the ropes off of our ankles, leaving them feeling as sore as our mouths and wrists.

We hopped up silently and bolted for the door. We tried to pry it open, but it wouldn't budge. We started pacing across the room, thinking of ways to open the door. When we were all mid-stride, the door opened.

We found River standing there, looking angry. He was glaring at us and he wouldn't let up his gaze. Bex tried to tackle him, but her wrists and ankles were raw, so she didn't get very far.

He walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. I can only assume that he went to get more rope and duct-tape. We started pacing a little more frantically, our minds racing, and the only light coming from a small lightbulb on the ceiling.

**Collin POV**

Zach, Grant, Jonas, and I were walking down the Hall of History in the middle of the night, doing nothing. Well, actually, I was sulking and the guys were trying to cheer me up. They were failing miserably.

"Come on, Collin. So what if she dumped you? Come on, perk up! It's not like you to be so depressed!" Jonas attempted. I just shook my head and looked down at my shoes.

I heard footsteps running up the hall and looked up to see Tari running toward us with a scared expression on her face.

"Hey, Tari, what's wrong?" Grant asked as she came to a stop in front of us.

"River… follow him… girls… kidnapped…" She said in-between gasps for air. We didn't wait for any more explanation; we just ran after her.

She stopped at the end of the hall, at a passageway that Macey had shown me. We hid behind something that I couldn't identify in the dark and waited. Soon enough, River came strolling along holding a roll of duct-tape and some rope. I almost ran out and punched him right there, but they all held me back.

We waited for about a minute before we finally followed him. We walked silently behind him, sticking to the wall, me being careful not to run up and kick his sorry butt. After a couple of twists and turns, River stopped in front of a seemingly blank wall. He opened a hidden door, went in, and closed it behind him.

We followed, quickly that time, and opened the door as he had. River was standing there with tying up four unconscious girls on the floor. His body was obscuring their faces, so we couldn't tell who they were. He gave no indication that he heard us, besides the fact that his ears perked up.

He finished tying them up before he stood. You could tell that he was smirking.

"Hey, guys. What's up? I'll admit, following me without me knowing is quite a feat. I was going to drag this on a little bit longer to make you squirm, but apparently you decided to try to figure this out to soon. But, I guess that I could show you." He turned around and moved aside to reveal the faces of the girls.

They were Cammie, Bex, Liz, and… Macey. I immediately ran over to her, trying to take off the duct-tape and rope. The guys and Tari were just standing behind me shocked. Eventually, they got over it and went over to their various girlfriends and started untying them, too.

"Zach, we need you back in the group. And, we could really use the rest of you guys. We're using the girls to get to you. Apparently, it worked." River said from behind us. Tari was standing guard at the door. I saw Zach stiffen.

"Who exactly do you mean by 'we' and 'group'." I asked without looking up from Macey. He had the ropes tied on really tight.

"Why the Circle of Cavan of course. Zach knows all about it. Don't you?"

"I left it and I am _never_ going back. You should think about doing the same thing." Zach growled.

"Well, then, Cammie, Bex, Macey, and Liz will just have to keep disappearing, won't they?"

I heard a fist connecting with a body and heard a whimper of pain. I looked back and saw Tari fighting River. It was pretty even right now, but River had more training then Tari, so she wouldn't hold out for long. We hurried up to finish untying the girls to help her.

Jonas finished first and as soon as he knew that Liz was okay, he was up and helping Tari. It wasn't much, but they were holding it together pretty well. Liz woke up soon after that and looked at the chaos in confusion. She started freaking out when she saw Jonas fighting, but me and Zach shook our heads no.

I quickly finished untying Macey, took the duct-tape off of her mouth, and got up to fight. I landed a solid punch in River's gut and he doubled over in pain. I looked over at Tari, who had tears streaking down her face. She quickly hit a nerve in his neck that would knock him unconscious, so, as you can expect, he fell to the floor.

Zach and Grant finished untying the rest of the girls, but they were awake, so it took them a little while to get up the nerve to take the duct-tape off. Eventually, the girls got tired of waiting, so they ripped it off themselves, leaving big red red-marks across their mouths.

I ran to Macey to make sure that she was okay, "Quick, who am I?"

"You're Collin. I'm so sorry, will you give me a second chance?"

"Of course. I love you." She threw her arms around me so hard I thought my eyes were about to pop out of my head.

Mr. Solomon and Cammie's mom came rushing in and surveyed the scene.

They picked up River, wordlessly, carrying him out of the room. We followed behind them, explaining everything. They nodded at the appropriate intervals, with grim looks on their faces. By the time we finished explaining everything, we were out of the passageway.

They took River to somewhere in the Sub-Levels, where he would be woken up to interrogation, leaving us alone in the hallway. We all said our respective good-byes, because we didn't have the energy to do anything else. As soon as we got back to our rooms, we crashed.

* * *

**Macey POV**

Two weeks later, me and Collin were sitting at the lake.

"Macey, can I ask you something?" Collin asked, quietly, tracing circles on my palm.

"You just did. But, go on."

"What are we going to do when I go back to Blackthorne?" I had never really thought about it.

"I don't know. I guess we'll just do what the other's do. We'll video-chat, text, call, e-mail. And, every now and then, we can sneak out to see each other." I smiled sadly.

"I love you. You know that, right?" He asked, still quiet.

"Yeah. I love you, too."

"You know, you're the first person I've ever been in love with." He confessed.

"You're my first love."

"I'm Macey McHenry's first love? Daaaang…"

**A/N: SOOOOOOBBBBBBB! I AM SOOOOOO SAD! THIS WAS THE LAST CHAPTER! I love you guys! You're the best reviewers a girl could ever have. I'm not going to write a prequel, so I'M SO SAD! Listing reviewers below…**

**PreppyEmoGirl**

**skyblue221**

**How I Make Lemonade**

**GallagherGirl16**

**rubyrocks123**

**xAxRainingxLxStarlightxCx**

**ilovemybestfriends**

**ShelbyGoode**

**Blood Petals**

**Goode618**

**oscine**

**Goodbye, for the last time. *SOB***


End file.
